homestuck_and_mspa_musicfandomcom-20200214-history
You Can't Fight the Homestuck
You Can't Fight the Homestuck is a vocal Homestuck song by Homestuck fandom jack-of-all-trades Kylee Henke, and is a cover of the ProSound Karaoke Band's instrumental of Billy Joel's track, "We Didn't Start the Fire", with the lyrics changed to relate to Homestuck. Originally released in 2012, the track is particularly notable for the widespread popularity it gained after it was paired with a video uploaded to Youtube by user MadMegatax; the video has more than 3 million views, making it one of the most viewed Homestuck related videos on Youtube, and one of the most popular and well known Homestuck fanworks of all time. The track was later re-released in late 2014 by Kylee Henke on her compilation album of Homestuck related songs, Stuck This Way. It is the final track (no. 13) on this album. Youtube video Lyrics He-lllo, everybody! Let me tell you about Homestuck... John Egbert, Rose Lalonde Ascend, descend, rise up, abscond Jade Harley, Dave Strider They all play Sburb and end the world Harlequin Nanna, Bro Mom, Dad Youth roll Grandpa, Pesterchum Hella Jeff and Sweet Bro Heat and clockwork, wind and shade Frost and frogs, light and rain Vagabond and Mendicant Renegade, consorts and Denizens Skaia, four-thirteen Countdown to the Reckoning Derse and Prospit Carapaces Pogo Hammer, Sassacre You can't fight the Home-stuck Though it's weird and random It's the greatest fandom You can't fight the Home-stuck True, it's quite outrageous But it's all contagious Jasper's secret, Davesprite Casey, Mutie, doomed timelines Good dog, best friend Jack causes many people's ends Black Queen, nak nak Stuffing corpses, shoosh pap Robot bunnies, Midnight Crew H3Y COOLK1D, 1S TH1S YOU? Lil' Cal, babies Ecto-biology Apple juice, Pupa Pan Nic Cage, Cit-y of Cans Doc Scratch, Snowman I warned you 'bout those stairs, man God Tiers, March drag WHO EVEN IS THIS DOUCHEBAG? You can't fight the Home-stuck Though it's weird and random It's the greatest fandom You can't fight the Home-stuck True, it's quite outrageous But it's all contagious Exploring with A-ra-di-a Tavros, Sollux, Nep-e-ta Ter-e-zi's nuts, Karkat's a crab Gam-zee's got issues with his dad Equius, Fe-fe-ri Kanaya the vampire fashion queen She slices Eri-dan in half And Vriska is a bad-ass Shipping charts, sick fires All the irons in the fire Buckets, squiddles, an-gels All the lusii get culled Faygo, recupercoons Horrorterrors kill you Troll Jegus, killer clowns Mobius double reach around You can't fight the Home-stuck Though it's weird and random It's the greatest fandom You can't fight the Home-stuck True, it's quite outrageous But it's all contagious Matesprits, auspistice Moirail and kismesis Betty Crocker, ICP Dead Daves are the enemy Green sun, Alpha-verse Jane, Roxy, Jake and Dirk Uu, uu Princely tights Guy Fieri is the Antichrist Captchalogue, modus And Strife Specibus Heir and Knight Witch and Seer Can't outrun what's already here You can't fight the Home-stuck Though it's weird and random It's the greatest fandom You can't fight the Home-stuck True, it's quite outrageous But it's all contagious Dreambubbles, shenanigans All who die come back again Tick, tock, break heads Honk honk Scary wolf heads Cue balls, magic dogs The universe Is a frog Felt mob and fairies Lord Eng-lish killed Huss-ie Troll cops, Thresh Prince Don't screw with the Condesce Scalemates, rap wars Blowing up the Tumor Zillyhoo, shaving cream Echeladder, science beam Cascade, Morse code This fandom's about to EXPLODE You can't fight the Home-stuck Though it's weird and random It's the greatest fandom You can't fight the Home-stuck And from now on It will go on And on And on And on And on And on And on And on And on And on You can't fight the Home-stuck Though it's weird and random It's the greatest fandom You can't fight the Home-stuck True, it's quite outrageous But it's all contagious Category:Kylee Henke tracks Category:Andrew Hussie track art Category:Stuck This Way Category:Tracks